horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgeous Gurinder
Gorgeous Gurinder appears in some episodes, and seems to like looking in her mirror, and doesn't seem to concentrate in class very much as she looks in her mirror. Despite her having narcissism. Behaviour Rating 7 She's really fit. She usually sits next to Beefy Bert. Appearance She appears to have purple hair and tan skin. She wears a light pink T-shirt with purple flowers on it, pink pants, and white slippers. Family As stated on the official Horrid Henry website, Gurinder has five older brothers. Nothing has been said about her parents or any other relatives yet. Friends Gurinder is friends with every girl in her class. Her best friend appears to be Singing Soraya, as they are seen the most together. Like the other secret club members, Gurinder dislikes some boys. However, she's rarely seen teasing them alongside her friends. And at the end of "Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson", she seems impressed with Henry's skipping. She stops and stares with a smile. Margaret was angry that she was impressed and had to pull Gurinder away by hand. As she went away, she waved and had a look that she was attracted to Henry. In "Horrid Henry's Hiccups", when Henry started having hiccups, Gurinder was giggling at Henry, as if it was cute. Later in the episode, when Henry was imagining being rich and famous, when he exited his Limo and had a hiccup, Gurinder said 'Oh, I love it when he hiccups' and fell into an infatuation-induced trance. In "When I'm King" when Henry came into the room to overthrow Margaret, Gurinder was happy of his arrival and called him, "Sir Henry, the Incredibly Brave and Handsome". In "Horrid Henry and the Bogey Brain Sleepover," when the pizza boxes fell for their meal, he caght them and Gurinder was cheering along with Singing Soraya and Sour Susan. Also, in the same episode Margaret was greedy and did not allow Henry to eat, Gurinder and Soraya offered him pizza. When he accepted a slice, they smiled with their eyes closed and hands together. Although nothing of the sort has ever been officially recognized or confirmed, this may point to Gurinder having a crush on Henry. She may have a friendship of some sorts with Peter. In "Happy Birthday Peter", Gurinder attended one of his parties, helping him to tie his blindfold during a game of "Pin The Tail On The Donkey". She also helped him up when he fell in "Horrid Henry's Dance Class". In "Horrid Henry On Trial", she as well as the other members of the Secret Club and the Best Boys voted that he should get the prize on saving Miss Oddbod's kitten as suggested. Though there were six votes for Peter it is estimated she as well as Soraya, Susan and herself voted and Linda was too lazy. As for Margaret, she was defending Peter during the trial. The three others were Ted, Gordon and Sam. In "Horrid Henry's Birthday", when Henry did not like her gift which was a tapestry kit, Peter wanted it. When he said he did enthusiastically, she smiled at him as if she was pleased and adored of Peter's presence. The majority of the time when Peter is around her, she smiles. Since he is kind and respectful to others and has a bright attitude she probably adores him or thinks he's sweet. She might have a close friendship with Aerobic Al which is suggested in several episodes. In "Horrid Henry - Sports Day", they were partners in the three-legged race and it looked as if they had their arms around each other to balance. In other episodes such as "Horrid Henry's School Fair", they were seen together alone chatting. Multiple times, they are seen talking to each other, just the two of them in the backgrounds of some episodes. In "Horrid Henry and the New Teacher", and "Horrid Henry's Heist", she seemed interested and a bit impressed on his karate moves. A big hint was in a recent episode known as "Horrid Henry: Who's Who", where Aerobic Al or temporarily in the episode, "Rude Al", says he had a crush on Soraya who's name has also been switched to Gorgeous Soraya. Since the plot had people's names switched the reality would be he has a crush on Gurinder since she is orginally gorgeous and cares less about Soraya. This most likely isn't a hint of Al having a crush on Gurinda though, as in the episode "Horrid Henry Looks at Love", he clearly has a crush on Margaret. Another reason that this is most likely not a hint of Al having a crush on Gurinda is that in this episode, as stated above the roles are changed, so this could actually mean Rude Ralph has a crush on Gurinda. She was mentioned in Horrid Henry`s Injection waiting outside Nurse Needle's closed door. Skills While keeping pretty and brushing her long hair appear to be her top priorities, Gurinder has shown musical talent in the episode Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes, when she auditioned for Henry's band, playing the guitar with great skill. She was also seen singing in the school choir in Horrid Henry: Horrid Headmaster. Trivia To be added Gallery Click HereCategory:Girls Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Secret Club Members Category:Students Category:Moody Margaret's friends